


When he needs your attention~

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: It was a cold and rainy night. You are supposed to be sleeping soundly beside him but your thesis does not let you be. Wait ,what's with this game early in the morning and the players are none other than you and him who suddenly woke up to find you in the living room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first oneshot here. Just full of fluffiness and cheesiness

**When he wants your attention~**

It was cold, rainy night. The surrounding was calm and peaceful much to your liking. Drip, drop, the sounds of the raindrops outside were your favourite sound all the time. Due to that sound you woke up from your slumber. Blame your over-sensitive hearing for this.While waiting for your vision to become clear, you saw his beautiful face beside you. In fact, he was facing you and your forheads were touching each other. His breathing rhytm was slow and steady.

"What are you dreaming oppa?" You whispered as you are getting up, still facing him who was smiling in his sleep.

"So cute." Slowly you rubbed your nose against his before getting off the bed, gently as much as you could to not wake him up. 'Ah, it's freezing' you thought to yourself. You went to your closet and searched for a sweater to wear. While searching, you only could find Zen's black-coloured sweater. 'Oh well, this should do it.' You wore it without any hesitation. his sweater was far too big for you but it was lingered with his sandalwood and fresh scent which you always loved. You searched for a pair of socks too and found out a cherry-patterned one.

Satisfied with your added up clothing to make yourself warm, you make your way towards the living room where your laptop was. You felt the urge of adding one or two ideas in your thesis before showing it to your lecturer next week. After grabbing some books which you thought was neccessary for thesis on the shelf, you made way to the table where you put your laptop. 'There you are earphone. I've been searching for you.' You plugged the earphone to your smartphone while making your hair into a bun so that it would not interfere with your work. Putting on your favourite song 'Love, lust and Lie' from IPrevail, you walked to the kitchen to make a hot coffee before settling down and focusing on your work.

"Okay, here we go." You said and started concentrating on your thesis while getting a confortable position for you to type. 

Meanwhile, in your bedroom someone was waking up because he felt that you were absent from the bed. Yawning, he went to the bathroom and washed his face before went out to search for you. "Chagi?" Zen called for you but you could not hear him. Then, he saw you. You are always beautiful in his eyes.Even though your hair was pulled into a bun, wearing an oversized sweater, he still would have to surpress his inner desire to just ravish you from head to toe. Plus, you were wearing those pair of spectacles also created an impact towards him but he kept this fact hidden from you though. He liked how you looked serious but still cute in his eyes. You were focusing on something and he was sure that it had something to do with your thesis. Pursuing Master is not easy and he always gives every support that he could for you to continue.

Smiling, he made his way towards you. He knew every habit that his precious wife have. One thing for sure, even though he had nagged you about listening to songs with high volume that can affect your hearing, you still do it. Taking this chance of you who could not listen to your surroundings, he went beside you and took off your left earphone before kissed your ear. Shocked and flustered by his action at the same time, you almost screamed before recognizing his silver hair and his pair of scarlet eyes. His hot breath felt even hotter due to his sudden action of kissing your ear.

He wrapped his long and sturdy arms from behind. Kissing your head from the top this time, he asked. "How long have you been up?" "I think it has not...oh shoots, it's already 5 am in he morning?" You answered while looking at your laptop's screen. "I thought it was still 2am in the morning. Why are you up oppa?"

Tightening his embrace, "I miss your prescene." And landed another kiss on your head. "Let's head back to sleep shall we?" He said while took off your spectacles and put it beside your laptop.

"I love your invitation oppa, but I need little bit more time to finish this." You already had finished your work but still rechecking is important. Your stubborness was also something he had predicted from the beginning.

"Okay then chagi. Let's play a game. Loser will obey the winners wishes no matter how ridiculous it is"

"Bring it on oppa" you grinned and turned around to face him this time. He flashed his beautiful smile and pulled you off your chair. He gestured you to go and sit on the sofa at the living room.

He dissapeared for a while and came back with a wider grin on his face. "Chagi~ you will like this" he said and showed you the thing that he has been hiding behind his back.

"Pocky? O..okay. Then what will we do with it?"

"We.are.going.to.do.the pocky game" he said while sitting on the sofa and pulled you near him that his chest met with your back. Your face was still blurry and he loved that expression of yours

"We will bite each end of this pocky stick and we have to move forward by eating it. We need to make it as short as we can. Whoever back off first will be cosidered as loser" he smirked then positioned you to turn around and face him.

"O..okay. Deal. Whoever loses will listen to the winner."

"Shall we start princess?" He asked before biting the pocky at the end of it. You can feel your face was burning and you bit the other end of the pocky stick. His merlott eyes were looking at yours directly. You can feel your heart was beating crazily even though you have seen it everyday. Zen cupped your chin with both of his hands before he started bitting foward. You put your hand on his chest.

The game started. Zen was moving foward and he was fast at that. You, in the other end was flustered by his quick move. Just before he was nearing your lips, like 2mm away, he stopped. He was teasing you and pull you towards him by grabbing your waist. You can feel his hot breath too. You felt the situation was more than you can handle, you tried to back away. Zen's lips curved into his mischivious smile and ignoring your attempt to pull away, he immediately bit the rest of the pocky and aimed for your lips.

His arm that was snaking at your waist shocked you thus giving him the chance to deepen his kiss. From his chest, both of your hands moved to wrap his neck, giving more permission to taste each other. "Let's sleep shall we?" He asked after finishing his breathtaking kiss. You nodded in defeat. "Ah, before that." He said and started to attack your lips again. You returned his kiss gladly.

You can feel he was grinning while kissing you. "Such a mischivious husband" You barely said between those non-stop kisses he gave you.

He took that oppurtunity and carried you in bridal position without breaking the kiss. The kiss still went on until he placed you gently on the bed. You took off your sweater and lie down beside him. He spooned you into his arms and pecked your forehead with his lips again. It did not take you a long time to snooze off because you were comforted by his body's temperature and you, actually really needed that sleep. Zen carrased your cheek with one of his free hand before he too went into the dreamworld with you.

Fin-


End file.
